The Life Of Wrath
by Darkness212
Summary: We all remember Wrath. Having the split personality of a ten year old and a pure evil soul. This tells about his story from the very beginning. and what he was doing well it did not show him in certain episodes. please read and enjoy!
1. a new life

_**Wraths P.O.V. Biography**_

**This is in Remembrance of Wrath. He is in a better place where he belongs now. This will tell us about the very beginning of Wrath. For parts that did not show him I have his own stories in mind. I own nothing in Full Metal Alchemist, Or any of the musical arts involved in it, Nor do I own any of the characters or themes. Enjoy**

**Wrath's P.O.V.**

I watched closely as two boys were making the circle. They were saying things to each other which I couldn't here.

Once they activated it I took my chance, some went for the small one but me and two others focused on the tall one.

I grabbed his leg making it turn white and ripped it off. The short one he was with was gone. I figured a leg would be better than nothing.

The gate then closed. I thought the boy would try and crawl away.

But he did the exact opposite; He wrote symbols on his arms and chest in front of a suit of armor. "Give me back my baby brother!!" He screamed activating the symbols.

This was perfect! Not only could I have a leg to myself but something else. I flew with the others and grabbed him.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it off claiming it for myself. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do but it had to be stupid. The limbs replaced my own.

They felt strange as I put them on. As if I had something extremely new, but then again there just limbs, aren't they? As the years passed by I could feel my body growing, Getting older, stronger, and bigger.

Then the day finally came, I had enough power to get out of this black dungeon.

I shot my hand forward and broke through the darkness. I saw a light ahead, this was the very first time I've ever seen a light so bright. I was surrounded by blue electricity and broke through the light. I was so happy this had to be great. I appeared in a forest of some sort. I looked at my skin; it was no longer pure black. It had detail with skin and I had clothes and hair. I grinned to myself.

But then suddenly I began to forget things…."My name….? My age…..? Where am I….?" I looked and saw fish being cooked; I guess I was hungry since I wanted to eat them.

I stopped and ducked in the bushes when I noticed a large man in a blue like armor.

He stood over the cooking fish, as if guarding it or something. As he walked away I took my chance, I ran to the cooking fish and grabbed them. I put my right hand down and ate with my left.

It tasted so good and was very filling.

The fire started to go out, I suddenly heard a twig snap and through the fish down, then dove in the bushes. The blue armored man looked at the fish. He sighed to himself and looked around and said; "Darn it brother he did not have to eat it all."

He did not really sound that old to me. He then walked again away, I used this chance and ran off still full from the delicious fish.

I walked around looking at the strange plants and animals.

I couldn't remember anything like; "why am I here? Where in the world am I? Who am I?"I kept on walking till I looked and saw the blue armored man kneeling down in front of a tall woman. Another boy was next to him; He had blonde hair and was a lot smaller than the blue one.

They did not seem dangerous at all; I walked forward to ask them where I am.When they saw me they looked a little shocked to see me.They talked to each other for a minute until.

Then suddenly the tall woman started walking towards me, I gasped as she suddenly coughed up blood in front of me.

I looked at a stone on the ground and quickly grabbed it, although I wasn't sure what I was doing at all, anyway I grabbed the stone and pressed it against my arm. A blue light surrounded me making it hard to see.

I looked up and saw the blonde one running at me, I tried to run but was tackled by him and forced to the ground.

I tried to pull myself up but was pinned down by the boy.

I tried to push him off with all my might but it was no use.

I then tried to hit him with my left fist to the side of the head, strangely I couldn't move any of my fingers but at the moment did not care.

He grabbed my fist and stared at it, I was shocked to see my fist covered in the same stuff as the rock.

I kept on trying to push him off and hit him with it. He let go of my hands and clapped his own then forced them on my chest.

Another blue light surrounded me, I felt my clothes starting to disappear and panicked.

The blue light disappeared and my clothes were gone, I felt the rock slide off of my bare arm.

The blonde kid jumped off of me making it easier to breathe again.I let out a sob on the ground, Cold, Confused, and not sure what to do.

I then felt something warm cover me, it felt like a blanket

I felt someone pick me up and hold me, it was the woman who coughed up blood before."Where did you come from?" She asked

"I don't know" I said holding back tears

"What is your name?" She asked again."I don't know….I can't remember anything" I said. Then broke out into tears

I then felt her hug me and cradle me."You don't have to cry" She said in a soothing voice.

I was surprised at this; I never knew what a hug really was. I hugged her back and closed my eyes, the tears finally drying up in my eyes.

**Well I hope you liked this first part. Wrath is one of my favorite characters so I wasn't too happy when they cut him off in the movie. Please comment if you would like more.**


	2. Mysterious Past

**Here is the second part to wraths life. I hope you enjoy reading and notice the changes in Wraths thinking. If you feel I should change something like how I write or how I put things fill free to tell me. **

**Wrath's P.O.V.**

I followed the group through the forest; the blonde kid seemed to keep looking at me. I stayed close to the tall woman who had cradled me and hugged me a few minutes back.

I still had no clothes and had the blanket over me. We reached a cool looking house that had the words M-E-A-T on top of it.

As we walked in the blue boy and the blonde kid went up some stairs. I was given clothes soon after. I then sat at a table with the tall lady. She looked at me funny as if she was happy to see me or something.

A really big guy walked in with a plate filled with food. It smelled so good I had to have some.

The minute he set it down I grabbed my knife and fork and tried eating it all without even chewing; of course I had to chew on some but mostly just put in mouth and swallow, put in mouth and swallow. I raised my fork for seconds but felt the lady tap my hand lightly.

"Those aren't cooked yet" She told me.

I went back to eating whatever I see on my plate. When I finished the final piece of meat I found myself sleepy. I held my full stomach and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand touch my cheek and opened my eyes. The lady had taken a piece of left over food and put it in her mouth. I felt something like a warm bond between us.

Like she was all I needed to find who I was. Soon when the sky got a lot darker I had been looking for someone to play with in the house.

The really big guy who gave me the food was a little too scary to ask.

There was a blonde girl that looked fun. I went over to her and picked up her wrench. She reached where her wrench was only to notice it wasn't there anymore. She noticed I was holding her wrench looking at it.

"Oh you're that kid Izumi brought in" She said. "I'm Winry Rockbell. And I think that's my wrench" She said smiling at me.

"You're Wrench?" I said confused.

"Yes the thing your holding. You don't know what a Wrench is?" She said looking at me

I shook my head blankly looking at the shiny 'Wrench' in my hand.

She took the wrench from my hand and looked at me.

"your a really sweet kid. But its getting late and I should probably put you to bed." She said rubbing the top of my head messing up my long hair a little. "And a hair cut for that matter. But lets worry about that tomorrow" She said with her warm smile.

We walked down the hall into a room. "Here is where you will be sleeping" She said looking back down at me.

I walked in the room and looked around. It was nice knowing I have something that belonged to me in this M-E-A-T house. I sat on top of the bed. It was nice and soft and could be really easy to fall asleep on.

The girl named Winry smiled at me and closed the door as she left.

I just couldn't fall asleep no matter how dark it got. I was too curious about things like where I am or who I am or why I'm here.

I did not hear any noise in the house. No talking, or walking, or even breathing. I guess everybody in the house was dead. Oh well.

I hopped off my bed and put both my feet on the ceiling then hung there. It felt weird feeling the blood rush to my head and making me see spots.

Suddenly apart of my ceiling glowed blue. A piece of just suddenly vanished I word.

"Al Fix it later" and a "Why me?" it sounded like the blue boy

I saw the blonde kid jump down from the hole and look around he looked at my bed as if expecting me to be there. "Wanna play?" I asked him.

He turned around shocked to see me on the ceiling. "Everyone's dead so I got bored have you come to play with me?" I asked him happily. "They're not dead. They're just asleep" He told me. I saw the blue boy drop from the hole behind him.

I then remembered a game I saw them playing once. "I know what we could play" I said dropping from the ceiling and diving for a near by rat on all fours. I chased it around the room and grabbed it. "See I won I watched you play this game before." I said holding the rat tightly and showing them I had caught it. "So it was you. You were the one following us" The blue boy said surprised. It was true, I had seen them well looking through the forest playing with a rat. But that was before I found the tall lady and them again. I couldn't help but poke the rat I was holding. It was fluffy and fun to just poke. "Where did you come from kid?" The blonde one asked.

I tightened my grip on the rat since I did not want it getting away. It was funny to hear it squeak.

"Stop your hurting it!" The blonde kid said reaching for it. I backed up and held it above my head. "Play with me!" I said. "An animals life isn't for you to play with" He said to me. I hopped everywhere on my bed, on a dresser anywhere I can go with the rat. "I'm playing, I'm playing, I'm playing!" I giggled happily. I heard him clap his hands as I jumped from the bed. Something wrapped around my ankles and pulled me down. I lost grip of the rat giving it a chance to scurry away.

I looked to see what had grabbed my ankles. It was a rope that had somehow grew from my bed. "Look! Look!" I said to them both. "You can do that to. Can't you?" the blonde one asked.

If he was talking about growing ropes out of beds then I don't think I could do that. I shook my head.

"Don't like to me. I saw you transmute a stone onto your arm on the island. And your clothes are made from alchemy to, right?" He said angrily to me.

"Brother you're scaring him." The blue boy said.

"You saw it too Al. This guy did Alchemy without a circle. And only teacher and I could do that." He said. I was tired of being tied to my bed so I tried to untie the rope. I couldn't be able to because it was just too tight. "Teacher saw him do it and acted like she did not see anything. Its strange" the blonde kid looked at me. "What's wrong? Use alchemy to untie it" He said. I got frustrated trying again and again. "Untie it, Untie it!" I said angrily. I wanted to jump around and play not be stuck on my bed all night.

I heard the two talking to each other but was too angry and upset to care. "Untie it!" I yelled again. They did not listen. "Untie it!" I gave a final scream putting my hand on the bed.

A blue light surrounded me and lifted me off the bed.

I couldn't move my legs anymore because it felt like something tight was going around it a lot tighter than the rope. I was scared, having no idea what was going on or why I was lifting from the ground. The blue light vanished and I saw myself apart of my own bed. I let out a loud cry. This couldn't be happening, I can't be apart of a bed. I hate this feeling from it. "No!" I yelled and cried. I heard the door burst open and somebody walk in. "Change it back! Change it back!" I screamed.

I wanted just a normal bed not this. Anything would be better than this. I felt the bottom of the bed being touched which scared me even more relishing that the bed had become my legs. "Let me go! Put me down!!" I cried.

"Stop crying!" I heard a scary voice say to me.

I looked down at the tall lady looking up at me. "Try to calm down. Everything will be ok." She said holding out her hand. "Just remember what you once were. Slowly…Slowly" she said soothingly. I did what she said. I remembered my skin and my flesh. The blue light came back but this time was different. I was actually going back to the ground.

The bed was reforming back and I felt the tight feeling in my legs disappear.

My pants had gone missing when my legs returned to normal, I wrapped my arms around the lady scared and confused. I wasn't cry as much but trying to hold back.

I did not know what the tall lady was saying to the two boys who had made me feel that horrible tight feeling to begin with. I suddenly heard the word "Homunculus." I have no idea why but it sounded familiar to me. Like I should know it but just couldn't. The tall lady sent the boys out and laid me on my bed. She took off my shoes and socks and put the covers on me. "Everything will be ok." She said with her nice calm voice. "If you need anything just come get me." She said again now walking near the door and closing it slowly.

I finally fell asleep, I saw myself in front of a tall gate. A great chill traveled up my spine. I started running away from it. The gate began to open, I let out a loud scream as I saw the black tentacle like hands shooting towards me.

I shot out of my bed breathing hard and sweating tears welling in my eyes. I ran outside my room and ran into someone. I thought it was the nice tall lady so I wrapped my arms around her crying. I looked up to see it was the girl Winry. "Are you ok?" She said looking down at me. "I saw a big thing and it opened and tried to eat me" I cried. She held me. "It's still pretty early. You should try and get back to sleep" She said. "But I can't sleep alone! It will come back!" I cried "I'll help you get to sleep." She said walking me to my room. "I'll read you a story." She said pulling out a book.

I looked at the book she was holding still frightened. She began reading the book. I don't know why but it wasn't as bad falling asleep hearing her voice. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

I woke up when something bright got in my face. It was coming from the window. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

Winry walked through the door. "Oh you're awake. Well I am thinking your gonna need a bath." She said with her same warm smile.

I took my clothes off and got in the warm water. I wasn't sure what a bath was for but I liked it. I splashed around a little enjoying being wet.

Winry came back in and had me dry off and get out. She set me in a chair and scrubbed my hair with it. I did not like it much because it was awfully cold with no clothes on.

She finally finished and gave me some green pants and underwear. I put them on to get warm. She gave me a white shirt. "Now let's cut your hair." She said. Suddenly a flash of blue covered a light on the ceiling. It became a phone. "Sorry Winry, I just wanted to ask about the boys body" The blue boy's voice came from the phone. After last night I did not want to be anywhere close to these guys.

I hugged Winry and staid close to her. "Hey Al, I was wondering about that too. He has scars on his arm and leg. I wonder what happened to him." Winry said.

I wasn't paying attention to the other things they were saying. I looked at my arm. I never noticed before but there was in fact a scar on it. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed, Winry grabbed me and pulled me to the wall. I was shocked to see the blonde kid jump down followed by the blue one. Winry stood in front of me. "Hey Didn't' Izumi say you weren't aloud near him." She said. The blonde one pushed her out of the way and slammed both hands on the wall on each side of me. I looked at him frightened. He was muttering things about the gates and something about trade. He ripped my shirt and grabbed my arm. "This scar, Where did you get it" He said. I shook my head confused on what to say. "It's from a fox bite." He said. "This is my arm!" He yelled. I pushed him back and ran towards the window. Once I put my hands on it, it shattered into pieces. Quickly jumping through I ran to the city. Only to see him chasing after me.

**Hope you liked this second part to Wraths history. I have to admit though, I notice Edward doesn't seem too fond of kids with his arm and leg lol.**


	3. A Homunclus

**And the third part is now up. Sorry for some misspelled words in the last one. This time I'm spell checking things before I put them. The reason was I had a hard day and just wanted to put it up.**

**Wrath's P.O.V.**

I kept on running and running trying to get away from the scary blonde guy. I had no idea what he was talking about grabbing my arm like that.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak out!" He yelled behind me. I ran up to a wall and looked back at him. I pressed both my hands against it. Small blue light surrounded apart of my hands as I began to sink through.

I could feel myself sinking into the wall onto the other side.

"You're a real pain!" I heard him yell again behind me.

I couldn't stop running I was confused. Why did he rip my shirt? Why did he say my arms his? How in the world did I go through that wall?

I looked around for somewhere to go. After walking around for a bit I found a tall building.

I hopped up and tried to climb up it but fell down and hit my back. Once I pulled myself up, I tried climbing yet again, only to have the same result.

I felt the building with my hands. I tried to do the same thing I did with the wall back there and go through it.

Instead something different happened. Apart of the side of the building I was on changed shape. It formed as stairs going up to the roof. I hesitated for a few seconds then walked up them to the roof.

I sat down and sighed. I couldn't go back to Winry and the tall lady, Izumi they call her. Because if I went back then that blonde kid would yell at me again for something I don't understand.

I looked at both my hands, suddenly noticing that one was a different color. It was like both were different skin tones. I put them both together. The darker toned was a little bigger than my pale looking one.

I also put both of my feet together to feel what it was like. I suddenly rolled forward and going down. I let out a yell as I almost fell but felt myself stop as I went off the edge. "Huh what happened?" I asked myself. "What happened? We just saved your dumb ass" A familiar voice said behind me. The blonde kid pulled me back on the building by my pants.

The blue boy was with him as well. For some reason I wasn't that scared to see him anymore. If he saved me from falling maybe he wasn't all that bad.

They both were silent like they did not know what to say. I was too busy focusing on both my hands. The darker toned one was definitely a little bigger. I looked at each of theirs as well.

"How come mine are different from yours?" I asked.

"These…these aren't my real limbs. I lost my real ones." The blonde one said.

"That's dumb, what happened to your real ones?" I asked

"It's…Hard to explain" He said.

"Well then where are they?" I asked him again getting more curious.  
Suddenly the blue boy said. "Hey do you remember where you got this scar?" He said pointing to my arm.

I looked at it suddenly noticing the painful looking scar. "No" I said depressed. Its not fun knowing you hurt yourself and have no idea how.

The two walked a little above me talking about something. I wasn't really listening instead I was looking at the sky.

I kicked both my legs up and down. I kicked my darker tone leg up and wiggled my toes.

Why weren't they talking to me anymore? I looked up at them.

"Hey is everything ok? Or did I do something bad" I asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a noise as if something had been lit. I felt something pass by my head and hit the tower a little above me. It was soon followed by another that zoomed past my head. Then a third one came just as loud.

All this loud bangs were hurting my head and freaking me out horribly. My foot suddenly slipped and I fell from the roof.

I screamed terrified of hitting the ground. I really thought I was going to get hurt after this drop.

I then felt myself get caught by someone. But I blacked out before I could see who it was.

Everything was dark and I had no idea if I was awake or asleep. I felt something cold touch the bottom of my foot.

I woke up naked in a room. I tried to get up but couldn't, I was tied to a platform or something. Tight brown things were holding me down making it impossible for me to move my arms or get up.

I could still feel the cold feeling at the bottom of my foot. I looked down to see a girl dressed in white wiping my foot with a wet cloth.

"This red mark isn't coming off" She said to the man dressed in white next to her.

"It must be a tattoo or something then." He said.

I heard the door open. Two men dressed in blue walked in and looked at me. One looked scary and pale. The other was really big with a blonde mustache.

"So tell me kid. That mark you have on your foot. Does it have anything to with the case of Laboratory 5?" The scary one asked me.

I did not know what to say or how to even say it. How am I supposed to know what that 5 thing is.

"Are you confused on what to say? Or are you just keeping secrets from us." He said again keeping his unblinking eyes on me.

I finally forced out some words. "I...I don't know" I said a little scared on how he would react to this answer.

"You don't know huh?" He said a little louder. "That Mark you have on your foot is more than just a Tattoo isn't it?"

I was really scared not sure what to say or how to say it. He put his white gloved hand close to my side. "I'm still waiting for a reasonable answer. Either way kid, were going to find out what you know." He said.

But what do I know? I don't know anything he wants me to! I then started hearing crashes outside the door. The door opened revealing Izumi walk in.

I was so happy to see her. I tried to pull myself up but was still strapped tight to the platform thing.

I saw the two blue men walk towards her.

She clapped her hands and touched the door. The two blue men vanished like they fell through an invisible hole. Dust filled the room making it hard to see.

I then felt the things I was strapped in mold onto my skin making clothes. I pulled myself up when I was be able to and ran to her. I hugged her tightly wanting to cry and go back to her M-E-A-T house.

She picked me up and left the room. The hall we were running in looked really torn up like a fight was there. She turned a corner, when she did this I saw the blonde kid behind her. 'Teacher" He said.

Izumi stopped still holding me tightly.

"You have to put that kid down and get out of here as fast as you can." He told her.

I was a bit confused what he meant by this. Did he really want Izumi to just leave me here for that scary man in blue to get?

"Teacher, I'm apart of the military whether you like it or not." He told Izumi

Izumi looked back at him for a second. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

"What why is the Fuhrer here? The blonde one said.

Izumi hesitated for a moment then starting running the other way. It gave me a clear visual on the three men in blue. One of them was the scary guy who I saw earlier. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him.

Suddenly a loud "BOOM!" was hard behind me. I was starting to get scared like I was really going to get hurt here.

The smoke from the big explosion made it hard to see but luckily my eyes were closed so I did not get anything in them.

"Damn, looks like a four way fight" I heard the blonde one say.

"I guess I make five." A different voice said behind me.

As the smoke and dust disappeared I opened my eyes. I could hear the men in blue talking to two different voices.

"Teacher-"The blonde kid said but suddenly stopped. It sounded like he was hit or ran out of air or something.

"You're wasting your time!" Izumi said as she began running the other way. She suddenly stopped as I put my head to her shoulder not wanting to look at anything till I knew I was safe.

"Please teacher" The blue boy's voice said.

"Nice work Al" I heard the blonde ones a little behind us

Out of nowhere I felt myself get grabbed by someone behind me. They pulled me to them away from Izumi. I could feel my heart beating even faster now.

I opened my eyes to see an old guy with a weird mustache. He had a eye patch too. He grabbed my ankle and held up my foot to Izumi.

"Definitely a Homunculus, and that means he is coming with me." He said.

He started running back. I heard Izumi yell "Think again!" and clap her hands together.

My eyes were closed so I did not see what she did but it did make the old guy run faster. He ran into a different hall with a lot of speed and opened a door.

I opened my eyes to see that it was all reddish and dark. He dropped me on the floor.

I landed on my butt and backed away in fear. Afraid to what he was going to do to me next. He walked towards me and grinned. Suddenly a white light flashed and he looked completely different.

He had long greenish hair and new clothes. He bent down towards me. "Did that full metal kid say that your limbs belong to him?" He asked. I backed up shocked that he knew. "Y…Yes" I said.

"Then you really did travel through the gate on your own." He said looking at me.

"Gate…?" I asked. Suddenly horror struck me. A great fear welled up in my head. "Gate! I-"He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone anymore." He said. "Here." it made me back up a little. He opened his hand revealing pink stones. "Try these" He said.

I looked at the pink stones and closed my eyes. If he was thinking of me eating them he was crazy. I struggled as he shoved one in my mouth. I started to chew on the stone. It was crunchy, sweet, and had a great taste. Like somebody had mixed in all my favorite flavors (whatever they are.) and put them in this stone.

And before I knew it I swallowed the delicious stone. I looked back at him and quickly grabbed a handful of stones out of his hands. I shoved them in my mouth and began chewing. Its sweet was taste filling my mind wanting more and more and more. "Enjoy the taste" The guy said. "Each stone in there is filled with hundreds of human lives." He said. "Human lives?" I said horrified. I began spitting on the ground. That was disgusting. I was literally eating human lives.

"What? I thought you liked them. Oh well" He said as he took the stones away and stood up. "Go get caught and give your arm and leg back to him then."

He said as he began walking away. I started shaking. As gross as it was I wanted the stones taste back. I really wanted it. I had to get it no matter what! The taste was just too good to pass up!

I grabbed my ankle and made it sink into the ground. I lifted my ankle up making the ground it morphed in shoot up and hit the guy's hand, knocking the pink stones to the floor.

I quickly grabbed them and began shoving them in my mouth.

I chewed as if I was an animal who hadn't eaten in days. "So you really can use Alchemy." He said. "Listen up; we were brought forward with these stones of life." He said to me.

I wasn't listening much instead focusing on eating as much stones as possible. "We are not human. And since you are able to eat those stones, you're not either"

He grinned at me. I was suddenly shocked. Not……Human? I said through my head. I began tear, even more confused and not sure what to do. I fell onto my side.

My tears were running down my face. Images were feeling my head each second. I couldn't take it anymore…..I was beginning to remembered things that I had forgotten all this time.

The guy in front of me was named Envy. He is a Homunculus. I am a Homunculus. I could feel my pupils begin to change. I felt nothing but rage and anger.

I looked at Envy who was still grinning at me. My clothes were starting to change as red lines appeared on the sides of my body down my legs.

One also appeared on my back. I clenched my fists angrily. Envies body began to change back into the old man that kidnapped me before.

I grabbed a rock on the ground and made blue light surround it. It became apart of my hand as a very sharp blade. I ran at Envy and stabbed him through the heart with it.

His expression did not change as he walked backwards to the side and fell on his back to the wall.

I suddenly became horror struck seeing what I had done.

The blade on my hand vanished and became a rock back on the floor. I ran out the door and saw who I wanted to find. I ran to Izumi and hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back. She felt the line on my back for some reason. Soon she ran me back home carrying me. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. New thoughts were surrounding me. I wanted to do so many things at once. But what I wanted most of all was those precious stones.

Later that night Izumi walked in my room and woke me up. "We have to go somewhere." She told me. I got up. Where? I asked. "Somewhere I want to show you." She said helping me up and walking out the door.

We walked onto a wooden boat and sailed. She kept on staring at me the whole time like she wanted to cry. We traveled to the island where I finally got out of the horrible gate. (Since I just got my memories back I knew.) She held my hand as we walked to the forest and to a plain spot. There was a big circle on the ground with some rocks around it. I looked at them suddenly remembering what had happened. I had waked up crying and crying wanting somebody to hold me. I felt myself be picked up but grabbed my more things. I was being pulled into the gate. And Izumi just stood there watching as it took me in.

Not helping me or anything. Suddenly I felt her hands wrap around my neck. Was she doing what I think she was doing…..she was. I looked down at her grinning evilly. "What's wrong? Hurry up and get it over with.

If you don't I'll kill you." I said. I did not care if she did or not. Because I knew that she would never be able to. I grabbed her hands and ripped them off my neck and pushed her down. I went over her and grabbed her neck roughly with my hand squeezing with all my might to cut off her flow of oxygen.

**This was fun to make. . Hope you liked it, Please don't help me if I got some parts wrong. I was really careful making this.**


End file.
